Yule Ball lover
by Little Lover's Polite
Summary: Draco needs a date 4 da Yule Ball and so does Ginny. I'm bad at summaries just please read my story. It's damn good. Don't forget to review. D/G FIC.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
" Ok. Crabbe. Goyle. The Yule Ball is coming right?" Malfoy asked.  
  
" Yeah. Crabbe and I already have dates. What about you Malfoy?" Goyle asked.  
  
" Er . . . yeah . . . I do have a date." Malfoy said softly. " Who are your dates anyway?"  
  
" Mine is Millicent." Goyle said.  
  
" Mine is Pansy." Crabbe said.  
  
" Oh. Well mine is er . . . forget it." Malfoy said.  
  
" Whatever Malfoy." Crabbe said.  
  
" Well Malfoy, Crabbe and I have to find dress robes for the Yule Ball. See you later." Goyle said.  
  
" Just leave!" Malfoy said.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
" So Ginny. Who are you going with to the Yule Ball?" Lavender smiled.  
  
" Is it your admirer?" Kathy said.  
  
" Oh. It must be Malfoy." Lavender said.  
  
" Well I was thinking of asking him but I decided not to." Ginny said.  
  
" Well talk to him and ask him" Kathy yelled.  
  
" What! I can't! He'll call me all of those bad nicknames that he made up about him." Ginny said.  
  
" Ginny. You have to find a date sooner or later because all of the good- looking guys will probably be gone and off with their dates." Lavender said.  
  
" I'll ask him later. I'll leave a note for him to meet me at the library." Ginny said.  
  
" Ok. That's much better. Good luck!" Kathy said.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Malfoy got the note. It said:  
  
Malfoy,  
  
If you're not busy please meet me at the library. I have to ask you something. Well I hope I'll see you.  
  
~ Virginia G. Weasley  
  
" What does Weasley want from me now?" Malfoy said grabbing his cloak. He walked toward the library. Then he saw her. Ginny Weasley.  
  
" Hi er.......Malfoy." Ginny said looking down.  
  
" Please Weasley. If I must inform you that I'm all the way up here and not down there were you're staring at." Malfoy said impatiently.  
  
" Oh. Sorry." Ginny said looking a bit red.  
  
" Now what is it you want to say to me Weasley?" Malfoy said.  
  
" I was er......wondering. Are you going with anyone at the Yule Ball?" Ginny stammered.  
  
" Why? Is little Weasley asking me to go with her to the Yule Ball?" Malfoy said in a babyish voice.  
  
" Just say yes or no!" Ginny yelled.  
  
" No. Now since you got my answer I better go." Malfoy said. Malfoy then, slowly moved toward Ginny. He touched Ginny's chin with his index finger and brought her close to him. Their lips touched and turned into a caring kiss. " Virginia. I will be happy to assist you as a date for the Yule Ball if that's ok with you."  
  
" Oh Draco. I would be happy for you to be my date." Ginny said with a twinkle in her eyes. She stared at Malfoy's grey eyes.  
  
" See you then Virginia." Malfoy said.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
" Kathy! Lavender! I got a date!" Ginny yelled.  
  
" You did! But-"  
  
" No time Lavender! I have to buy something to wear for the Yule Ball." Ginny said. " See you later guys!" Ginny ran out of the common room and into her dorm.  
  
" Why didn't you tell her!" Kathy yelled.  
  
" She cut me off!" Lavender said.  
  
" Then why did you bother ask Harry that Ginny needs someone to go to the Yule Ball with her." Kathy said.  
  
" I thought Ginny wasn't going to have a date so I ask Harry if he could go with Ginny." Lavender said.  
  
" What did Harry say?" Kathy asked.  
  
" He said...er......yes. He would gladly go with Ginny." Lavender said.  
  
" Oh great. Just great!" Kathy said.  
  
" Er...is that a bad thing or a good thing?" Lavender said.  
  
" It's a good thing! No it's really a bad thing. Go to Harry and say to him that Ginny has a date already." Kathy said.  
  
" You know that's going to be hard." Lavender said.  
  
" Who cares! Just go up to him and say what I told you." Kathy said rolling her eye.  
  
" Sure. When I get a chance to. Professor Mcgonnagal wants to see me this week." Lavender said.  
  
" As soon as possible Lavender!" Kathy said.  
  
" Ok!" Lavender said sticking out her tongue at Kathy.  
  
" Gr. To you too." Kathy said.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
" Oh Virginia G. Weasley! You're the most luckiest person in the world! Going on a date with Malfoy! Oh I can't wait!" Ginny yelled. " Now what should I wear? What about a red dress robe? No. It might clash if Draco wears a green one. Oh my gosh! This gold one is perfect! We are going to look good together!"  
  
" Um......Ginny. May I come in?" Harry said.  
  
" Oh! Where you here the whole time? Did you hear anything that I said?" Ginny said.  
  
" No. I only heard the part that you were going to wear a gold dress robe." Harry said.  
  
" Oh. Er...sorry bout' that." Ginny mumbled.  
  
" So Ginny. Are you going to the Yule Ball with someone?" Harry asked.  
  
" Er....why do you ask?" Ginny said.  
  
" I was wondering would you go to the Yule Ball with me?" Harry said.  
  
Oh no! What do I do! Should I say yes or no. I mean Draco and Harry are both cute.  
  
" Um.................-"  
  
* * * * * * **IMPORTANT**  
  
Ok please review. I'm taking a survey on what Ginny is going to say Harry.  
  
The choices are either:  
  
{} Yes, Harry I would love to go with you.  
  
Or  
  
{} No. I'm sorry Harry. I have another date.  
  
Please pick one of these choices on what Ginny might say to Harry when you review my story. 


	2. Answer and Gift

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.  
  
Authors note: Thank you so much for the people who took the vote. Well hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it took that long.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Um....I'm really sorry Harry, but I already have a date." Ginny said looking down.  
  
"It's ok. I really don't mind. Anyway I just came to ask you that because Lavender told me that you don't have a date. She asked me if I could be your date." Harry said.  
  
"Oh. Well I hope you are able to get a date for the Yule Ball soon." Ginny said.  
  
"Sorry for disturbing you by the way. But, I agree the gold dress robe fits you nicely. That lucky date of yours will surely think you're really hot now." Harry said.  
  
"Thanks. He sure will get shock. Well Harry. See you around." Ginny blushed.  
  
"Later." Harry said and took one last glanced at Ginny, then left.  
  
"Well. He sure stared at you hotly, Ginny." Kathy said.  
  
"He did not. He just looked at me like most boys do." Ginny said.  
  
"Well all the boys do stare at you hotly. You just don't recognize it." Kathy said.  
  
"Yeah. Sure...they do." Ginny said sarcastically.  
  
"Whatever." Kathy said.  
  
"So who's your date Kathy?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Uh...Seamus." Kathy blushed.  
  
"Wow. When did he have the courage to ask you?" Ginny said.  
  
"Yesterday. But, he sort of hesitated and almost puked at me." Kathy said. Ginny giggled.  
  
"Look, I better wash up and get ready for bed." Ginny said.  
  
"I will too. Night!" Kathy said.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Hey Malfoy." Blaise said.  
  
"What can do for you Zabini?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"I heard you have no date for the Yule Ball." Blaise said. Malfoy then looked up.  
  
"Who told you?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
"The two goons of course." Blaise said.  
  
"Well, Zabini. Sorry to tell you this but, I already got one just today." Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Who's the girl this time Malfoy?" Blaise asked.  
  
"What are you going to do with my date? Poison her like you mostly do just to keep me for yourself?" Malfoy drawled.  
  
"Uh...-  
  
"What's wrong Zabini? Cat got your tongue? Or maybe you were just surprise that I found out?" Malfoy growled.  
  
"It's late Malfoy. I better get to bed." Blaise said turning away.  
  
"Suit yourself." Malfoy said turning heading toward his dorm.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Wake up sunshine." A cold voice whispered at Ginny's ears.  
  
"Wha-  
  
"What do you think your doing? Are you trying to wake up the whole Gryffindor house or something?" He said.  
  
"Malfoy! What are you doing here?!?!" Ginny whispered.  
  
"I'm here to ask you what time should I pick you up." Malfoy said.  
  
"That's it! You could've just asked me when I go down to breakfast." Ginny said.  
  
"That's also not it Virginia. I have something for you." Malfoy pulled out a rectangular velvet case. "Happy Birthday Virginia!"  
  
"How-...how do you know it's my Birthday today?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I know a lot about you that you don't even know about." Malfoy said softly.  
  
"Ok. That's really creepy. I mean there's more to myself than what I am now?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah. You have powers within yourself. Powerful magic, that's powerful then You-Know-Who's powers." Malfoy smiled.  
  
"Ok. Who told you about this?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"I told you no one. I can feel it Virginia." Malfoy said.  
  
"Yeah. Very funny." Ginny said.  
  
"Why don't I change the subject now. Open you're present." Malfoy said.  
  
"Ok." Ginny said excitedly. Ginny opened it and then saw a brand new wand. "Malfoy. I..I can't take this."  
  
"Why? It's an 11 inch wand. With unicorn's hair and it has a dragon scale mixed to it. Try it. Swish it around." Malfoy said.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ginny said. The bag that pointed at suddenly rose up.  
  
"Well Virginia. This wand suits you very well indeed. It rightfully belongs to you." Malfoy said. "See you around Virginia." Malfoy then disparate into thin air.  
  
* * * *  
  
Thank you again for those who reviewed me. Please review.  
  
~SlytherinAngelGirl ^. ^ 


	3. Eventz

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.  
Chapter 3  
  
"A BRAND NEW WAND! You're kidding! Ginny, he actually gave you a brand new wand!" Kathy yelled admiring the wand.  
  
"I'm not kidding. Malfoy's so romantic sometimes." Ginny said.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Ginny? We have landed to planet Earth if you would now please wake up and smell the fresh-  
  
"BLUDGER!" Lavender yelled.  
  
"Wha-  
  
"Ginny!" Kathy yelled.  
  
"Oh brother." Lavender sighed.  
  
"Yeah.." Kathy said.  
  
"Huh? Where am I? What happened?" Ginny said.  
  
"Let's see...you are in the hospital wing and you almost got hit on the head that almost or probably had cracked your head but luckily your man saved you." Lavender giggled.  
  
"Man?" Ginny said in confusion.  
  
"Malfoy saved you. When you where of to la la land you probably didn't realized that you were playing quidditch with us. You were on your broom day dreaming and all of a sudden a bludger headed on your direction. Malfoy saw the bludger and grabbed his broom. He zoomed off toward you to save you. But the bad news is.umm your broom got hit by the bludger and it broke into two. The good news is that you're safe." Kathy said.  
  
"My brr.brr.broom. No way! This can't be happening!" Ginny said softly.  
  
"Well the truth is..it is happening. Live with it." Lavender said.  
  
"Oh jeez...I spent half of my money for that broom." Ginny whined.  
  
"At least you have your life. I mean it's better to live than to die young." A cold voice echoed in the hospital wing.  
  
"Uh...who's there?" Lavender squeaked.  
  
"Why don't you try and guess. It doesn't hurt to guess for once, Brown." He said.  
  
"Malfoy?" Ginny Stuttered.  
  
"That's right. So Virginia...are you ok?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"I'm fine thank you. I owe you my life. I appreciate you for that." Ginny replied softly.  
  
"Awww...shocks.no problem." Malfoy smirked as he slightly turned pale red.  
  
"Okay. Party's over! Ms. Weasley needs to rest a bit." Madam Promfey snapped.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Ginny! Bloody hell! Are you okay!" Ron gasped running toward Ginny.  
  
"I'm okay Ron." Ginny sighed.  
  
"If that bludger has a mind of it's own I would've killed him for good!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Well unfortunately...it doesn't." Harry said.  
  
"Harry's right Ron. You should pay more attention to him." Ginny giggled.  
  
"Good thing you weren't hurt. How did you escape from that terrifying event?" Ron asked.  
  
"Uh...I didn't exactly escape from it. Umm..Malfoy saved my life." Ginny stammered.  
  
"MALFOY?!?!?!?" Harry and Ron both yelled.  
  
"Yes. He's very heroic." Ginny turned away.  
  
"How can he? His heart is cold as ice!" Ron said.  
  
"And anyway Malfoy despised Weasleys! No offense or anything." Harry said.  
  
"Thanks." Ginny and Ron both said frowning at Harry.  
  
"I'm out of here." Ginny said softly. Ginny walked slowly and quietly as Ron yelled at Harry for what Harry said earlier. Ginny then walked toward to the Gryffindor Common Room. She suddenly bumped into someone and dropped some of the books she was holding with her wand sticking in one of the books. She looked up and saw a Ravenclaw boy. He's a bit older than Ginny by just one year. He's blonde, tall, a bit pale like Malfoy but Malfoy's paler, and dang hott!  
  
"I would be really careful if I were you miss." He said.  
  
"Oh. I'm totally sorry!" Ginny said keeping her eyes of his.  
  
"Here. Let me help you." He said.  
  
"Hey thanks." Ginny smiled.  
  
"There you go." He said as he handed Ginny her books in an orderly fashion.  
  
"Thanks a bunch again." Ginny said.  
  
"No problem." He replied. And then he turned away.  
  
"Wait!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"Yeah?" He said.  
  
"Uh.umm.I didn't get your name." Ginny said.  
  
"Oh. Joey. Joey Icelare." He smiled. "May I ask yours?"  
  
"Oh. Virginia G. Weasley. But you can call me Ginny." Ginny said.  
  
"Ginny. What a lovely name." Joey said.  
  
"Thank you." Ginny blushed.  
  
"Well see you around Ginny." Joey said soothingly.  
  
"Joey." Ginny sighed. I must be dreaming. Ginny thought happily.  
  
* * * *  
  
Please review! Tell me what you think of it. Sorry that I took that long anyways.  
  
~ SlytherinAngelGirl 


	4. Package For Virginia

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing but the plot.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ginny walked to the Gryffindor tower and went in her dormitory. She saw Lavender and Kathy showing each other their dress robes.  
  
"Ginny! Do you like my dress robe?" Lavender asked Ginny showing her dress robe at her.  
  
"Uh.a lavender dress robe. Such a cute color." Ginny muttered.  
  
"Do you like mine?" Kathy asked Ginny.  
  
"Oh. What a nice dress robe! Seamus would stare at you all day at the Yule Ball." Ginny said.  
  
"Yep! Oh I can't wait! Just a few more weeks!!!" Kathy yelled.  
  
"Well I better get cleaned up before bed." Lavender said.  
  
"Okay." Ginny and Kathy both said.  
  
"Ginny why are you okay?" Kathy asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's just err.well I met this guy. Well actually bumped into him in the hallway." Ginny started.  
  
"Yes.go on." Kathy said eager to hear the story.  
  
"Well he's in Ravenclaw. He actually looks a bit like Draco I tell you. His name is Joey Icelare." Ginny said. "Do you know him?"  
  
"Do I know him?!?" Kathy shouted.  
  
"Yes. Do you know him?" Ginny said once again.  
  
"Hell yeah I know him! He's my cousin!" Kathy yelled.  
  
"Oh." Ginny said.  
  
"He's like the quietest person in my family. He's very smart though. He practically never talks when there's like a family party thing." Kathy explained.  
  
"But he talked to me." Ginny said.  
  
"Really? Did he now?" Kathy asked. Ginny nodded. "That's quite awkward. How come I never heard him talk and you did? Time to investigate this case. I am going to spy on him! That's the solution!"  
  
"Okay? Well I'm off to bed now." Ginny said.  
  
"Night!" Kathy said.  
  
***  
  
Ginny, Kathy, and Lavender went down to go to breakfast. Hermione, Ron, and Harry where following them.  
  
"I wonder what's for breakfast." Lavender said.  
  
"Look Ginny! There he is now! I'll meet you there later. I'm going to start spying on him." Kathy said. She walked where Joey and three Ravenclaw were standing.  
  
"What is she doing?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Beats me?" Ginny said pretending she doesn't know. Ginny and Lavender sat together in the Gryffindor table. Across the Gryffindor table was the Ravenclaw table and the then the Slytherin Table. Ginny was sure that Draco was staring at her. She didn't bother to look up. She would be sure tat it'll make her blush and all.  
  
"Look! Kathy's coming! Scoot over so she can sit in between us." Lavender said.  
  
"Hey guys. Ginny! I got some news. It's really some exciting news on why Joey talked to you." Kathy said.  
  
"Good for you." Ginny said.  
  
"Well anyway from what I heard.he sort of likes you." Kathy said.  
  
"That's nice." Ginny said.  
  
"You don't mind at all?" Kathy asked.  
  
"Nah, I'm not sure I care at all. I mean I got someone else to make love for. I will never let anything go wrong with me and Draco." Ginny said.  
  
"Ok. Well he got a date for the Yule Ball anyway. Cho Chang's his date." Kathy said.  
  
"What happen with Cho and Roger?" Ginny asked.  
  
"They broke up." Kathy said. Suddenly a bunch of owls came in. "Mail time! Goody!" A great white eagle owl dropped a package for Ginny.  
  
"That's strange. None of my family owns a white eagle owl." Ginny said.  
  
"That package is awfully big." Kathy said. "Open it!"  
  
Ginny opened the well wrapped package. She opened the box and there appeared a beautiful sparkly silver dress gown along with a tiara, white long gloves, an elegant beautiful necklace, a pair of dashing earrings, an emerald dress robe that matches with the gown, a bracelet that has Ginny's real name written on it in calligraphy, and sparkly silver shoes that matches with the gown. Then Ginny saw an envelope. She opened it and read:  
  
Dearest Virginia,  
  
Feeling better now? Hope you enjoy this gift. Hope I'm not spoiling  
you or anything. I'd expect you to wear all of this at the Yule Ball.  
But I want something else for you to wear at the Yule Ball..I want you  
to wear that beautiful smile of yours.  
  
~Draco Malfoy  
  
"Gee wiz! Ginny! Who-who gave this to you?" Kathy asked glaring at the  
gown.  
  
"It doesn't say." Ginny lied looking up at Malfoy who was grinning at  
her.  
  
"Are you sure? I saw this at the Wizard Mall! It cost so much!"  
Lavender said.  
  
"I...I...have to go! I'm not quite hungry right now." Ginny said. She  
grabbed the box and ran out of the Great Hall. Malfoy walked out too.  
  
"So did you like it?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Yes. But-but I can't take this!" Ginny said shoving the box to  
Malfoy.  
  
"Why not?" Malfoy asked shoving it back.  
  
"Because-cause I just can't. You didn't have to. I mean...-" Before  
Ginny could end her sentence Malfoy kissed her.  
  
"Just take it." Malfoy said. Ginny nodded. Malfoy then turned and  
started walking away from Ginny. "Later, Virginia."  
  
***  
  
Hope you loved this chappie! Iight. Peace out and Review! Please.  
  
~SlytherinAngelGirl ^-^ 


	5. Fun Dirrty Fun hehehe

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and maybe a character that you don't recognize. Otherwise it's J.K.'s character. ^-~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Hey Ginny!" Someone yelled at Ginny who was staring with shock as Malfoy left. "Ginny? Hello? Snap out of it!"  
  
"What! Oh. Sorry Kathy." Ginny said quickly.  
  
"So it was him.huh?" Kathy asked.  
  
"Yep." Ginny sighed.  
  
"Are you going to wear it?" Kathy asked looking at the huge box.  
  
"He's expecting me to wear all of it." Ginny said.  
  
"You're going to look fabulous!" Kathy yelled.  
  
"Uhh..let's go. We gotta set up for the Yule Ball." Ginny said standing up and picking up the box.  
  
"Oh yeah! Friday night is the Yule Ball! I forgot! Let's scram!" Kathy said.  
  
***  
  
"Kathy help me out here." Ginny said trying to fix a banner which says "Yule Ball Lovers!" At the bottom of the banner was a best of best list. The best of best awards are:  
  
-Best dressed  
-Best couples  
-Best dancers  
-Best break dancer  
-Best hair  
  
There was also another sign. It says King and Queen.  
  
"I hope I get best hair!" Kathy said.  
  
"This Yule Ball is starting to look like a prom." Ginny muttered.  
  
"What award do you want to get?" Kathy asked Ginny who was admiring the sign.  
  
"I don't want any awards. I just wish to be the Yule Ball Queen. But that'll never happen. Look I have to err.fix the tables." Ginny said trying to change the subject.  
  
"But..I already did." Kathy said softly.  
  
***  
  
"I don't know what I was thinking. I mean like I could be the Yule Ball Queen. I'm not that popular. The one that I reckon would get it is Cho Chang! I mean she's the cutest girl in the school. She practically dated every guy in Hogwarts!" Ginny yelled walking back and fort in her dorm.  
  
"That's not true. What makes you think she can get Yule Ball Queen? You're wrong about that statement you made about Chang, dating all of the guys at Hogwarts. She didn't date me. You're also wrong about something. She's not the cutest girl on my book. The last time I checked Virginia G. Weasley is the cutest and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Said an unsuspecting cold voice which startled Ginny. Ginny's eyes shot at the window. There sat Draco Malfoy.  
"You left you're window open Virginia. Not very smart of you. Anyone can just ride on their broomstick and watch you here. Not like anyone can."  
  
"But someone already did." Ginny giggled.  
  
"Who?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"You, silly." Ginny said.  
  
"Oh. I see. Well I'm just making sure you're okay. I fly here on my broom every night to check on you." Malfoy said. Ginny raised an eyebrow. "What I mean is..err.I fly here on my broom every night to see if you're safe."  
  
"Oh. How very caring of you to that." Ginny said. Ginny walked over to Malfoy and gave him a hug. Malfoy blushed pale red. "Now I have to change and get ready for bed." Ginny took of her vest and started unbuttoning her blouse. When she turned to the window she saw that Malfoy was still there. "DRACO!!! What are you still doing here?!!?" Malfoy stood up, dropped his broom aside, and walked toward Ginny. "Draco I have to change! Can we like see each other tomorrow. It's late! And I have-" Malfoy put his finger on Ginny's lips.  
  
"You're working too hard. You need to chill and have fun for at least a day. Same with me. I need some fun. I missed that kiss from today." Malfoy said. Ginny stared at him. Malfoy then moved close to Ginny and kissed her. Ginny joined as well and set all the things on her mind aside. They moved to the bed.  
  
"Ginny. Do you have extra tissue papers?" Kathy asked. She just noticed Malfoy and Ginny snogging on the bed. "Uh never mind. I'll just ask Lavender." Kathy turned around and walked out of Ginny's dorm. Ginny giggled. Malfoy worked his way slowly on Ginny. He took of her blouse and unzipped her skirt. Ginny felt Malfoy's hand work it's way Ginny's waist and down to her thigh. Ginny took this as a challenge so she unzipped Malfoy's pants and unbuttoned his shirt. Ginny giggled. Their kissed was everlasting. Ginny then pulled away.  
  
"Draco, it's getting late." Ginny said. "I think you better go now."  
  
"Argh..time is that fast." Malfoy moaned. Malfoy then got up and pulled on his shirt and pants. He grabbed his broom and said bye to Ginny. He then flew out of Ginny's dorm.  
  
***  
  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I decided to update this story before I got to Myrtle Beach. I have to thank Moon*Wolf2 for telling me that you can't apparate in Hogwarts and suggesting to use Draco's broom instead. Please review! Pay  
  
-SlytherinWarrior- 


	6. The Yule Ball At Last

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters but I own the plot.  
  
Ginny had walked out of her dorm all happy and giddy. She saw Kathy and Lavender in the common room.  
  
"Morning guys!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"Ginny. Morning, sooo did you have fun last night? You and Malfoy sure hit it off last night huh?" Kathy teased.  
  
"What!! Ginny and Malfoy were doing it!!!" Lavender yelled.  
  
"Shush!! Are you trying to make a scene here!?!?" Ginny yelled.  
  
"So it is true? You guys were doing it?" Lavender asked softly.  
  
"Sort off...." Ginny mumbled.  
  
"FELLOW GRYFFINDOR STUDENTS, WE HAVE MORNING ANNOUNCEMENTS! TONIGHT IS THE YULE BALL DANCE! PLEASE BE PREPARE, AT EXACTLY 7PM EVERYONE HAS TO MEET IN THE COMMON ROOM, AND ALL OF YOU WILL BE ESCORTED BY YOUR HEAD BOY AND GIRL AT THE GREAT HALL! THEREFORE YOU WILL BE ABLE TO MEET YOU R DATES AND OR YOU'RE FRIENDS! THE REST OF THE DAY IS OFF SO EVERYONE CAN JUST HANG AROUND! BY THE WAY, WILL THE STUDENTS WHO SET UP THE DECORATIONS PLEASE GO TO THE GREAT HALL RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Percy yelled.  
  
"Come on Ginny we have to head to the Great Hall," Kathy said. Ginny, Kathy, and Lavender headed to the Great Hall. Suddenly someone grabbed Ginny.  
  
"Hmmm!!!" Ginny groaned. She closed her eyes tight then opened it.  
  
"Good morning." Malfoy said.  
  
"Draco. You lil asshole. You gave me a fright," Ginny said.  
  
"Oh that's nice," Malfoy said. He then gave Ginny a kiss. Ginny pulled away.  
  
"Not now Malfoy. Tonight, I promise," Ginny said playfully. She winked at Malfoy and walked to the Great Hall.  
  
"What took you so long Ginny?" Kathy asked.  
  
"Oh well, I got side tracked. A certain somebody pulled me off coarse," Ginny giggled.  
  
"Girls, I've called you down because I thought you three did a fantastic job decorating. As a reward you'll receive two tickets each for a cruise to the top Paradise for Witches & Wizards," Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
"You mean the Cauldrons Youth Paradise!!!!" Kathy and Lavender yelled.  
  
"Yes, at least that what you youngsters say it," Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
"What's the Cauldrons Youth Paradise?" Ginny asked.  
  
"That's the place were Witches & Wizards spend there romantic moments at," Kathy sighed.  
  
"Oh my, Kathy's day dreaming about her and Seamus there together," Lavender said.  
  
"Very funny Lavender," Kathy said.  
  
"Look guys we should get ready, I mean you know us girls got to make ourselves all perfect for the Yule Ball," Ginny said.  
  
"Girls don't forget your tickets," Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
"Thanks," The three girls said together. They went back to there dorms and got ready. Ginny put on her outfit that Malfoy had given to her.  
  
"Damn!!! I can't get this zipper. I can't think of any spells to zip my dress!" Ginny yelled as she struggled to zip her dress. Suddenly someone knocked on Ginny's door.  
  
"Ginny, it's Harry. May I come in?" Harry asked.  
  
"Uh yeah sure!" Ginny said.  
  
"Wow you look outstanding," Harry said with amazement.  
  
"Yeah....if only I could just zip my dress. Do you mind?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No I don't," Harry said. He slowly zipped up Ginny's dress.  
  
"Thank you," Ginny said looking at the mirror.  
  
"Now I think you look like an angel," Harry whispered softly in Ginny's ear. Ginny felt Harry's hand slip down her waist, he then kissed Ginny's neck and worked his way up to her lips. Ginny's eyes widened and pushed him away. Ginny turned to Harry and glared at him. Harry grinned and left Ginny's dorm. Ginny looked at the mirror and re-did her lipstick. She stared on the mirror and saw a red mark on her neck where Harry had kissed her.  
  
"He....he....gave me a hickey! Damn him!!! What was he thinking?!?! I have to cover this up," Ginny said. She got some powder and covered up the hickey that Harry had made. Suddenly Kathy and Lavender came in.  
  
"Hey, Ginny. What's wrong?" Kathy asked.  
  
"Uhh....nothing!" Ginny stammered.  
  
"Okay..." Kathy said.  
  
"You look so beautiful Ginny!" Lavender said admiring Ginny's outfit.  
  
"What can I say, Draco picked it out," Ginny said softly.  
  
"Okay well we're about to leave so come on," Kathy said.  
  
"Ok just let me put on my cape and grab my wand," Ginny said. Ginny went down the Common Room and met up with Lavender and Kathy. She saw Harry with Ron and Hermione. He was talking to them about something. He then caught Ginny staring at him and winked at her. Ginny looked away and started to sweat. Percy led the students to the Great Hall. Before you know it everyone was there. Ginny was by the punch bowl looking for Malfoy.  
  
"Hey Ginny! Over here!" Kathy yelled. Ginny walked over by Kathy and Seamus.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Where's Malfoy?" Kathy asked.  
  
"No where to be seen," Ginny said.  
  
"Hey Ginny. Nice dress robe," Seamus said.  
  
"Thank you Seamus," Ginny smiled. "Look Kathy I'll leave you and Seamus alone. Anyways got to find my date."  
  
"Okay well good luck. If you need me I'll be at the dance floor with Seamus here. He said he's a terrific dancer. I'm going to make sure if he is telling the truth," Kathy said.  
  
"Okay," Ginny said. Ginny walked around and said hi to a couple of Gryffindor students. Someone then covered her eyes.  
  
"Missed me?" They said. Their cold voice made Ginny shiver. They then uncovered her eyes.  
  
"Draco. I thought for a second that you wouldn't come," Ginny said.  
  
"You thought wrong, Virginia," Malfoy said. Ginny then hugged Malfoy and kissed him. "What was that for?"  
  
"Sorry, I just missed you. Anyways I saw a bunch of people with their love ones and got lonely. I'm just happy that you showed up so I wouldn't be lonely," Ginny said softly.  
  
"I'm going to make sure you would never be lonely again," Malfoy said. Ginny then hit Malfoy. "Ow! What was that for?"  
  
"Oh well you were late and you kept me waiting," Ginny giggled.  
  
"Is that so, hmmmm....well since you've hit me, I think you would have to make up for what you did," Malfoy said. Ginny smiled. "Would you care to dance?"  
  
"I'd be happy to," Ginny said.  
  
"You look beautiful Virginia," Malfoy said as they were dancing.  
  
"Why thank you and you look absolutely cute!" Ginny said.  
  
"Cute? Cute as in a care bear?" Malfoy joked. Ginny giggled.  
  
"No. Never mind about cute. You're an absolute hotty!" Ginny said. Malfoy jerked her close to him and kissed her. He then pulled off and carried Ginny out of the Great Hall. No one even noticed they had left.  
  
"Draco, why'd you leave? Where you taking me?" Ginny asked.  
  
"My dorm," Malfoy smirked at her.  
  
I think you know what's gonna happen next. Well gonna put up the next chappie as soon as possible. Iight pce.  
  
-SlytherinWarrior- 


	7. The Problem With Harry

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters but the plot.  
**  
Malfoy dropped Ginny on his bed. He then joined in with her. He started kissing her all over.  
  
"Oh, Virginia. I love you," Malfoy as he kiss Ginny's neck.  
  
"I love you two Draco," Ginny said softly. "Draco, I think we should go back." Malfoy then had stopped.  
  
"You're right. We wouldn't want to miss the nominations for the king and queens do us now?" Malfoy said. Ginny shook her head. They fixed there selves up and went back down to the Great Hall.  
  
"The King for the Yule Ball is Draco Malfoy! Our Queen is Cho Chang! Will the King and Queen step up on the dance floor and dance in one song," Professor Flitwick said. Malfoy didn't move. He looked at Ginny.  
  
"Go on King, I'll be watching you," Ginny said. Malfoy then walked up to the dance floor and bowed at each other. They then started dancing.  
  
"Now since will please everyone join the King and Queen on the dance floor," Professor Flitwick said. Ginny just stood on one side. Suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder. Ginny turned around. It was Harry.  
  
"Care to dance?" Harry asked.  
  
"No thank you," Ginny said. Harry grabbed her arm. "No Harry. I don't want to dance at the moment." Ginny tried free herself but Harry held tighter. He then pulled Ginny towards her.  
  
"Ginny, don't be stubborn," Harry said.  
  
"You're hurting me Harry," Ginny said.  
  
"Dance with me and your free to go," Harry said. Ginny had no choice. She tried not to go to close to Harry. Then suddenly Harry pulled her close to him. Ginny's chest was against Harry's. She tried to move back but Harry's arm was secured around her so that she wouldn't brake free.  
  
"You conniving little bastard," Ginny spat at Harry.  
  
"I can't help myself Ginny. You're just irresistible," Harry said. Harry started kissing Ginny's neck. "I know you're with Malfoy. Why'd you go with him when you could've gone with me? I can't believe you'd go with that asshole."  
  
"I love him!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"I'll just pretend I didn't just hear that," Harry said. He then kissed Ginny on the lips and clutched her thigh. Ginny pushed him away and slapped him.  
  
"You son of a bitch," Ginny hollered. "You disgust me Harry." Ginny glared at him and left.

"Ouch that must've hurt." Harry tuned around finding Blaise right behind her.  
  
"Shut up," Harry said rubbing his hand against his cheek were Ginny had slapped him.  
  
"So Potter...you like that Weasley, huh?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Yeah why do you care?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well I like Malfoy. I'd do anything to have him. Even kill that wretched whore," Blaise said. Harry suddenly clutched Balise's arm.  
  
"Don't you dare," Harry said.  
  
"I won't. Say...I have an idea," Blaise said.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Have a plan in order to get those two apart. So you can have Weasley and I can have Malfoy," Blaise said. Harry grinned.  
  
"Spill..." Harry said.

"Ginny, what happened?" Kathy asked.  
  
"Harry...he was being an ass," Ginny said.  
  
"Who was being an ass? I'll get them for you." Ginny turned and saw Malfoy.  
  
"Oh no one..." Ginny said. Slow dance music suddenly had started. "C'mon let's dance." Ginny grabbed Malfoy and brought him to the dance floor with her. Ginny pulled Malfoy close to her.  
  
"Something seems to be troubling you. You know you can tell me anything," Malfoy said looking at Ginny's eyes.  
  
"It's nothing," Ginny said trying to smile.  
  
"Don't hide it," Malfoy said. Ginny looked down. A strand of her hair had gotten loose. Malfoy brushed the loose strand aside. He then noticed something pale red on Ginny's neck. He put his hand on it and rubbed it. Anger struck on his face. "Who gave you this hickey?" Ginny's eyes filled with tears and put her arms around Malfoy.  
  
"Harry. He's been doing this to me. He's forcing himself on me!" Ginny cried.  
  
"That Mother Fucker...."Malfoy said trying to comfort Ginny. "If he does anything else to you tell me and I'll get him personally."

** Sorry for giving you such a short Chapter. I didn't know what else to write. --' hehehe. Well please review! Peace out.**  
  
**-Slytherin Warrior-**


End file.
